durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Masaomi Kida
Rosie (紀田 正臣, Kida Masaomi) is a resident of Ikebukuro and Mikado Ryūgamine's best friend from childhood. He is the one who encourages Mikado to come to Ikebukuro. He is enthusiastic about picking-up girls, despite repeated failures and acts as the comedic foil to Mikado and Anri in the early portions of the series. Characteristics Masaomi's usuall attire consists of a white hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. During his time in the yellow scarves, he wore a black jacket with a white shirt along with his gang's titular accessory. Masaomi has a very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, making bad jokes, teasing friends, and hitting on girls. He is shown to care deeply for his friends, having to act as a sort of big brother for Mikado as he adjusts to life in the big city and going to great lengths to protect those who are close to him. When Mikado first sees Masaomi in Ikebukuro, after years of separation, Masaomi's bubbly personality and bad jokes are what convince him that the man greeting him is indeed Masaomi Kida. As the series progresses, it is revealed that Masaomi's enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky demeanor is actually a mask of his true, much less secure self. He appears to agonize over major choices much more than any other character in the series, although he falls short of being paralyzed by his fears, still being able to make important decisions when necessary. He also demonstrates a feeling of responsibility for those close to him, taking attacks on his friends very personally. Despite appearing carefree, his experience as leader of the Yellow Scarves makes him painfully aware of the realities of life, and his greatest fear appears to be allowing himself or his friends to "cross over to the dark side," preferring that they stay completely away from the color gangs even to the point of being ignorant of them. As the leader of the yellow scarves, Masaomi has also demonstrated a ruthless demeanor when confronting his men. He showed no heistation at all when physically or verbally berating other members who went against his orders. Even members who were older than Masaomi seemed genuinely intimidated by him. In terms of abilities, Masaomi is shown to be a proficient street fighter, being able to easily incapacitate several of Horada's henchmen before being overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Background Masaomi founded the Yellow Scarves when he was in middle school, intending it to be a playful sort of team. As the Yellow Scarves grew, they became one of the notorious 'color gangs' that went around the city, occasionally fighting each other. However, as the gangs grew older, one of their rival gangs, The Blue Squares, began to get serious, stretching the boundaries of a typical gang of middle schoolers and becoming quite violent. The Yellow Scarves naively expected a fair battle, but the Blue Squares allegedly played dirty and only picked fights that they could win, devastating the Yellow Scarves. It was during the Yellow Scarves/Blue Squares war that Masaomi met Saki Mikajima, a girl who recommended him to an informant, Izaya Orihara to help him fight his wars. Masaomi was, quite reasonably, put off by Izaya's personality and found it difficult to trust him, but Izaya's advice was sound, giving the Yellow Scarves intel on Blue Squares hangouts and teaching them how to fight. The success Izaya brought to the Yellow Scarves led Masaomi to unintentionally become dependant on him for help, and Izaya continued to provide information until the Blue Squares was cornered and about to be finished off. Thanks to Izaya, Masaomi and Saki saw each other and talked a lot, eventually deciding that they were, in fact, dating. Unfortunately, Saki was kidnapped and tortured by the Blue Squares in an attempt to lure out Masaomi, and end the Yellow Scarves. Masaomi sought Izaya for help, but Izaya would not answer his phone, and Masaomi was left helpless and unable to save her. Fortunately, Kyohei Kadota and a group of the Blue Squares who were disgruntled by the gang's lack of honour betrayed their gang and saved Saki, although she had to be hospitalized for a year. Masaomi left the Yellow Scarves after the war, and vowed never to go to "the dark side" again. However according to Izaya, the incident made Saki his "god," with her becoming the embodiment of his dark past that he could never escape from. It was through chats with him that Mikado Ryuugamine decided to come to Ikebukuro, lured in by the sense of excitement and fun that his friend Masaomi described (Masaomi left out the harsher details of his life in the big city, including his gang experience, as he believed it to be better that Mikado would never find out about them). Hearing about how bored he was with his small town life, Masaomi encouraged Mikado to join him and enroll in Raira Academy. History Dollars/Mika Harima Arc Masaomi first appears to give Mikado an official welcoming to Ikebukuro. Despite their time apart, the two of them get re-aquanted very quickly as Masaomi shows him around. He introduces Mikado to a few of the more notable residents such as Simon and Kadota's Gang while also warning him about a few of the more dangerous individuals such as Shizuo and Izaya. The next day, he congratulates Mikado about how he and Anri were selected as Class representatives, playfully teasing him about his apparent attraction to her. Later he and Mikado come across Anri being bullied and, just as they try to form a plan to step in, Izaya interrupts them by pushing Mikado into the fray. After things settle down with Izaya chasing the bullies off, he asks Masomi to introduce him to his friends. Masaomi then reveals that he went to Raira Academy because of Izaya. They are interrupted once again by the arrival of Shizuo Heiwajima who attacks Izaya with a trash can. As Masaomi tries to think of a plan to escape, Mikado suddenly takes Anri's hand and runs. Masaomi presumably went home after the dust settled. The next day, Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri go to the park where he buys ice cream for the whole group. He and Mikado then listen to Anri while she talks about her missing friend, Mika. That night, he gets called over by Mikado because Mikado bumped into a girl on the street and dosen't know what to do. Masaomi goes over to see the girl and to get a proper explanation of what was happening. Mikado explains that the girl was being chased by the Black Rider but Masaomi is more than skeptical, remarking that others wouldn't believe his story either. He drives this point home the next day as he blurts out everything Mikado had told him the night before to several classmates only to get brushed off as a liar. Knowing that Mikado was interested in the Dollars, Masaomi takes him to the roof to see if Ryo Takiguchi is a part of the Dollars. Masaomi asks the question straight out, which Mikado yells at him for. Ryo tells them the truth, and says he is in the Dollars, explaining his view of the group in the process. At the end of school, Masaomi ends up in a big fight at the student council meeting, so he can't walk home with Anri and Mikado. The next day he tells Mikado about the Dollars meeting that happened the other night, and that the Headless Rider really has no head. He then goes out to get lunch. Masaomi hits on Anri, causing Mikado to kick him in that face. Saika Arc Masaomi sees Anri being harassed by her teacher, Takashi Nasujima. Masaomi steps in, pretending to joke about telling the teachers about Nasujima's actions. Nasujima attempts to brush Masomi off until he pulls out a camera, proving he was serious about going to the teachers if he kept harassing Anri. Masaomi later appears to, once again, stop Nasujima from harassing Anri, this time dropping the name Haruna Niekawa, to scare him off. Masaomi expains to Anri that Haruna was the previous student that Nasujima was fixated on before she was forced to transfer. Yellow Scarves Arc After seeing Anri in the hospital because of the Slasher, he rejoins the Yellow Scarves as their leader. He declares that the yellow scarves current objective is to hunt down the slasher as well as to search for more info on the dollars, crushing them as well if they prove to be connected to the slasher somehwo. After musing about his past, Masaomi hears one of his guys saying that someone is spying on them. Masaomi runs to see who it is and sees the Slasher on the back of the Black Rider's motorcycle. One of his men throws a metal pipe at them and the Slasher cuts it in half and they get away. Remembering that the Black Rider was at the Dollars meeting, this cements Masaomi's belief that the dollars and the slasher are allied with each other. The next night, Masaomi visits Saki in the hospital to talk to her about recent events with Saki mentioning how she sees him from her window all the time. The conversation brings up bad memories and Masaomi leaves, with Saki cryptically saying she knows he'll come back. Masaomi visits Kyohei and his crew to talk about how to handle the situation with the dollars and yellow scarves. Kyohei simply tells Masaomi to follow his gut but Masaomi refuses to accept such a vague answer. As the conversation gets more heated, Simon attempts to diffuse the situation as he brings them their food but they continue anyway. Dennis gets angry because their talk is scaring the customers away so he throws a knife in the room, and tells them to stop talking about such a violent topic. Masaomi leaves and reluctantly seeks help from Izaya with Izaya revealing that Mikado is the leader of the Dollars. Masaomi tells his men to stop the attacks on the Dollars but they refuse to listen That night, Horada tells Masaomi that his men were beating up each other for no reason, spurred to interfere with each other by Anri's Saika. The next day, as his men go after Anri, Masaomi grabs her and drags her into an alley to help her escape. He confronts her about being the Slasher, and Mikado being the leader of the Dollars. In the midst of his talk, he accuses her of manipulating him and Mikado, causing Anri slap him in the face and run away. He eventually gets a call from Horada saying that he knew that Mikado is the leader of the Dollars, and that he took control of the Yellow Scarves. He also tells Masaomi that he is weak and not needed before hanging up. An angered Masaomi makes the decision to run there by himself and to take care of the Yellow Scarves. Simon sees Masaomi and notices his grim demeanor. He tries to dissuade Masaomi from doing anything reckless however, Masaomi doesn't take his advice and keeps running. Masaomi confronts Horada at the base but Horada throws a crowbar at his head, and Masaomi bleeds while picking it up. The Yellow Scarves then start attacking Masaomi upon Horada's orders but Masaomi manages to hold them off while simultaneously advancing towards Horada. One yellow scarves member throws a metal pipe and Masaomi's head, disorienting him enough for Horada to gain the upper hand. Just when Horada is about to shoot Masaomi with his gun, a Yellow Scarves member under Anri's control stops him. Eventually, Anri, Mikado and Celty arrive at the scene, and the three friends notice each other. Horada orders the rest of the Yellow Scarves to kill them all, but Kyohei suddenly appears and springs his trap. It is revealed that several of the yellow scarves members who showed up that night were actually dollars members that Kyohei and Saburo called in to help. Amidst the chaos, Horada lets slip that he was the one who broke Saki's legs. Masaomi, frustrated, punches Horada in the face before falling down unconscious. Mikado then holds him up and asks him to wake up. He wakes up telling Mikado that he doesn't want him to "go to the dark side" before falling into unconsciousness again. He wakes up in the hospital, and the worried Anri and Mikado are relieved that Masaomi is alive. After having a heart to heart, Mikado and Anri leave to let Masaomi rest. Later, Saki comes in and tells him that Izaya told her to go out and let the Blue Squares kidnap her. The two of them confirm their feelings for each other and agree to run away together. When Masaomi is better, he leaves Ikebukuro with Saki, and joins the chatroom as Bakyura, constantly giving Izaya (Kanra) death threats. Akane Arc Kida and Saki are working as field agents for Izaya, gathering information for him to use as a way to support themselves. Recently, Kida and Saki were asked to gather information on Yadogiri Jinnai. Kida is suspicious about the job due to the fact that it was given so suddenly and the fact that the area they're supposed to search in is very remote and isolated. Masaomi is also unsettled due to the fact that there aren't any real computers in the town they're heading to and he can't log into the chat room. Saki says that he's become too addicted to the internet and also wonders why Kida can't simply just visit them instead of just going on the chatroom. Masaomi replies that he just can't see them because he fears that they won't accept him if he did go back. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc After they return from their trip, Kida logs on to the chatroom to catch up but no one is on. He tries to check the archive history but finds it empty as well. He logs back on again the next day and asks Mairu and Kururi for an update on what he missed. The twins are confused as they remember Masaomi being on the day before. Kida is alarmed about this and asks if Taro Tanaka was on as well. The twins say yes and Kida immediately makes the assumption that his account was hacked and also has a good idea as to who is responsible. Masaomi calls Izaya and asks him what he said to Mikado in the chatroom and why he hacked into his account. Izaya simply taunts Masaomi about why he doesn't simply just call Mikado about it and about how he's simply acting like a coward. The insults hit a little too close to home and Masaomi lashes out at Izaya who promptly hangs up on him. A few hours later, Saki asks Masaomi if he was lonely. Masaomi tries to deny it, saying that he has her. Saki sees through the lie and says that while she can be Masaomi's lover, she can't be his friend in the same way Mikado and Anri can. She says that, from the way he described them, it would be impossible for his friends to abandon him and even if they did, She would be there to help him back up. Saki goes on to say that if Masaomi's friends are in danger, then the only person who can, and should, help them is Masaomi himself. reinvigorated by Saki's words, Masaomi packs a few changes of clothes and heads out to Ikebukuro to help Mikado. Masaomi isn't seen until much later after Mikado tried to apologize to Chikage. He see's Mikado break down in tears and immediately stops himself from calling out to him. He realizes that, with the way he was right now, he wouldn't want to be seen in that state by Masaomi. Masaomi turns and leaves, deciding to re-introduce himself after Mikado had recovered. Adabashi Arc Masaomi learns about Mikado and Aoba going around and expelling dollars members and decides to investigate. Masaomi learns that Mikado was chasing after Ruri Hijiribe's stalker and decides to intervene before he could do anything rash. When he returned to Ikebukuro he says sorry to Shizuo, but Shizuo just pokes him and Masaomi flies in the air and is outcold, but wakes up after an hour. Later he arrives too late and sees that Mikado has already been beaten severely by Adabashi Kisuke. Masaomi manages to get the jump on Adabashi long enough for Mikado to light him on fire. Masaomi is shocked at the level of cruelty that Mikado had shown and is disturbed at how Mikado can simply smile through it all. He yells at Mikado for what he was doing but Mikado simply brushes him off and walks away. Masaomi eventually runs into Anri as well and the two of them have a rather cheerful reunion but both are worried at Mikado's recent behavior. Masaomi eventually decides to reform the yellow scarves with the sole purpose of bringing Mikado back to his senses as well as to crush the Blue Square remnants that have assimilated into the Dollars. Dragon Zombie Arc Masaomi continues to frequent the chatroom and greets several of the new members that have joined (including Saki who joined at his invitation). He tries to get in contact with Mikado via private chat but Mikado simply replies that he'll be leaving the chatroom and logs off. Later, he enters Russia sushi with a yellow scarf around his neck and asks Kadota for advice. Kadota's Coma Arc Continuing from the last arc Masaomi was in Russia Sushi with Kyohei, Saburo,and Walker. Masaomi asks them to quit the Dollars and join the Yellow Scarves. Kyohei told him that request may take a couple of days for them to decide. Masaomi then tells him that he will never try to fight his group because he thinks that he is weaker than Kadota's whole gang. After telling Kyohei that he leaves Russia Sushi. When Kyohei was hit by a car in a hit and run, Masaomi is shocked by the news. Later, he was gathered in a room with the most loyal Yellow Scarves members and was planning on starting a war with the Blue Squares again in order to save Mikado. Though the other members did not like the idea, Masaomi had his mind made up. Then out of nowhere, Walker walks in the room with another member of the Yellow Scarves named Yatabe. Masaomi then asks Walker why he was there and Walker asks him if the Yellow Scarves were behind the hit and run with Kyohei. Masaomi suspects that Walker thinks that they did it but Walker replies that he just wants to know if they did or not. When Walker left, Masaomi smelt the sense of Kerosene tells everyone about it in the room. When Walker comes back Masaomi asks him why he left kerosene in the room. Walker dosen't answer his question. After the night of the raid Masaomi is worried about the members that could've been attacked by Hoji (A Blue Sqaure member). Then he decides that he'll do anything to turn Mikado back to normal. Volume 11 He fights with Rokujo Chikage at one point, and he pushes Chikage off of the multilevel parking lot they were fighting on. Chikage was still alive. Volume 12 Before Chikage runs back up to the roof of the parking lot Masaomi sees Ran Izumii with ten other people. Izumii teases Masaomi about the accident with Saki which makes Masaomi mad and he runs at Izumii in anger. Masaomi and Izumii get into a fight. Izumii then breaks Masaomi's left hand, then hurts Masaomi's knee. Izumii then shows him that he has taken a couple of Yellow Scarves members hostage. One member asked Masaomi to run, but Masaomi doesn't. Then Izumii tells him that he is in the Dollars after threatening to kill them all. Volume 13 Masaomi confronts Mikado atop the Tokyo Hands building. Mikado and Masaomi struggle for a bit, weapons eventually coming out before ending with Masaomi being shot in the knee by Mikado. Following this, Mikado launches into a long rant, eventually turning the gun on himself. Masaomi is shouting to Mikado the entire time, just before a gunshot rings out over the town. Before the bullet could successfully bury itself into Mikado's skull, Celty who has since recovered her head and memories, stops the bullet with her smoke. Durarara!! SH Masaomi is revealed to be working at a currently unnamed place of business. Trivia * His favorite subject is English. * His least favorite subject is history. * His favorite quote is "Love is a Leveler." *He likes eating meals with girls, and dislikes eating when he's only eating with males. *He used to have brown hair then dyed it to blonde. *In Volume 04 of the Light Novels, Masaomi starts singing the "tsun tsun dere tsun" song as a joke on the chatroom upon Izaya calling him a tsundere, and cites Sakurashin town as the song's origin. Both the song and the Town he mentions come from the manga "Yozakura Quartet" (another manga series written and drawn by Suzuhito Yasuda, the artist for Durarara!!), which implies that Durarara!! also takes place within the same universe as the aforementioned manga series. *He sang "Linda Linda" in the rapping CD. * His birthday June 19th is the "Day of Romance" in Japan. * His hobby according to the official DVD 2 released character profile card is: Picking up girlsCategory:Characters Category:Yellow Scarves Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dollars